The Road to Hell
by astheblackrosewilts
Summary: John wakes up drugged, not thinking clearly and with Rodney missing. This planet isn’t quite as nefarious as originally thought though. McKayOMC.


**Summary** – John wakes up drugged, not thinking clearly and with Rodney missing. This planet isn't quite as nefarious as originally thought though. McKay/OMC.

**Rating** – PG13

**Disclaimer** – I don't own the character of Atlantis their creators do.

**The Road to Hell…**

John's eyes fluttered open as he recognised the, unfortunately familiar sensations and symptoms. He'd… _they'd_ been drugged… again.

That couldn't be right though, they'd been to this planet several times and were always greeted warmly by the natives. Especially Rodney, he thought, noticing with some unease that the scientist wasn't there. Teyla he could see, curled into a ball on her side and Ronon, one bed down, on his back, arm hanging over the side of the bed and snoring fiercely…

Hang on, that was something. Why bother to drug them and then leave them in comfortable beds? In fact, they were in the suite they usually stayed in on this planet. Rodney's bed was empty though, with no sign of a struggle.

Maybe they'd just eaten something that had reacted badly…

History, however, had taught him to assume the worst and he swung himself round on the bed. Forcing himself to his feet he reached for the P90 at the hilt of the bed… Now _that_ was just odd. Who would drug someone and let them keep their weapons?

This was just getting too weird.

One failed attempt to wake Ronon or Teyla later and John was staggering down the corridor outside his room. Not too gracefully, Searching for his missing teammate. It wouldn't strike John until the drugs had worked their way out of his system that this probably wasn't the _best_ plan ever made.

Suddenly a loud moan greeted his ears and he froze. That had _definitely_ been Rodney. He followed the soundtrack of moans and cries that were coming from a room somewhere down the corridor. Reaching the door he prepared to break it down.

As a strangled cry of '_yes_!' reached his ears it suddenly dawned on him that perhaps Rodney didn't need any help. In fact, perhaps Rodney was just fine and getting along fantastically with the natives. Or one of them at least…

Unfortunately for everyone involved John had decided this on his way to ramming himself in the door with intention of breaking it. Just as he finished thinking that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all he connected with the door and fell through onto the floor of the room.

"Major!" Rodney's shriek was aghast.

"It's Colonel," John felt obliged to point out from his position on the carpet. It really was comfortable down there.

"I don't care what it is," Rodney hissed. He wrapped the sheets around himself and, as John looked up, swatted the man in the bed next to him who was trying to stroke the irate scientist's arm soothingly. "What the hell are you _doing_ here?"

Belatedly John recognised the man as the leader's eldest son.

"I was rescuing you!" He defended his actions, scrabbling to his feet as he did so.

"Rescuing me?" Rodney's voice was scathing though his eyes were concerned. As John stumbled Rodney was up like a shot, somehow managing to keep the sheet mostly up as he caught John's arm and led him to a chair.

"What were you rescuing me from and what the hell is the matter with you?"

"Feel dizzy," John admitted even as he slumped in the chair. "You look like a Julius Caesar, bet he was sarcastic too…" he slurred as he fell back into unconsciousness.

Rodney spun round to stare at the man in the bed.

"What is wrong with him," he demanded.

The man looked confused. "Nothing is wrong with him, he has just woken up too soon. His body is still supposed to be resting."

Rodney shook his head. "Start at the beginning."

"You said you desired me but were worried as to the reactions of your friends. I therefore arranged for them to be given one of our remedies with the tea they drink before bed. It acts as a sleep agent so they would wake in the morning feeling refreshed and also not hear you when you visited me."

"You drugged them," Rodney murmured flatly. "Every time I've come to you they've been drugged."

"We did not hurt them," the younger man insisted. He frowned down at John. "He mentioned he had had trouble sleeping, my people have many herbs that can help with such an affliction. Colonel Sheppard simply woke up too soon though I am at a loss to explain why."

Rodney sighed. "I think I know. Let me explain something to you about a little organisation called the 'American Military'."

When John woke up he had one of the biggest headaches he could ever remember and had the strangest sense of déjà vu.

He was the last to wake. Rodney was sitting cross-legged on his bed, playing with his laptop. Ronon and Teyla were nowhere to be found.

John coughed dryly and Rodney grinned at him. "Morning, Colonel."

John fought the urge to bury his head back under the covers to try and blot out Rodney's cheery tones.

"Gah," was the basis of his contribution to the conversation.

Silently Rodney held out a hand, there were two little white pills on the palm and in the other hand he held a glass of water.

Eyes lighting up, John found the, previously unknown, strength needed to fall upon the pills like they were the Holy Grail.

Something wasn't right though. He had a headache that felt a lot like a hangover headache and Rodney was giving him pills and water.

This suggested that he'd known John was going to have a hangover headache… Unfortunately this wasn't an entirely uncommon occurrence offworld but still…

Where was the mockery?

Something was seriously wrong. Instantly John's brain started fabricating different scenarios, each more horrendous than the last. He was somewhere between 'Rodney's been replaced by a pod person' and 'Rodney's been working for the enemy, he attacked me and now he's going to explain' when Rodney spoke.

"So…" Rodney sounded guilty and something in John's mind stirred.

"Why were you wearing a sheet?" he croaked out the words, still not completely awake.

"Er…" Rodney turned bright red.

John frowned for a second before, "oh my God!"

"It wasn't intentional," Rodney justified hurriedly. "It was just something to help you sleep better, a natural remedy but you must have gotten used to it and-"

"Gotten used to it?" John cut him off. "What do you mean 'gotten used to it'? How many times have they drugged us?"

Rodney looked miserable. "Every time since the second time we came here."

"And you didn't notice!" John hollered.

"Excuse me if I had more important things on my mind," Rodney defended hotly and then went bright red again.

John tilted his head sideways and watched him, unamused.

Rodney winced. "Sorry?"

John ran a hand through his hair. "You know, I'm your CO not your mother."

Rodney frowned in confusion. "What?"

"I mean, it isn't necessary to drug us when you visit your boyfriend."

Rodney's eyebrows shot up. "You drugged your mother?"

"No!" John exploded, exasperated. "Just… hang a sock on the bedroom door or something next time, okay? It isn't _necessary_ to drug us in order to get your end away."

"I know," Rodney assured him. "I've already talked to Ronon and Teyla and they aren't happy but they've promised not to…" He paused. "Did you just say 'get your end away'."

John stared at him. "What!"

"I said-"

"I heard what you said…"

Smiling in amusement Teyla shut the door and smiled at the young man standing next to her.

"As you can see, there was no reason for you to be concerned."

He nodded, looking relieved. "Indeed." He paused and then continued, a wistful expression on his face. "They're close, aren't they?"

Teyla's eyes said it all. "They are, maybe in time you and Doctor McKay will share a similar bond.

He watched her, eyes open and honest. "I hope so."

She nodded and smiled approvingly. He held out an arm to escort her down the corridor and she accepted it.

Graciously he led her away from the door outraged howls of '_don't you dare bring Back to the Future into this_' following them.


End file.
